Conflicting Plans
by Silberias
Summary: Kakashi's plans involve unconsciousness and the couch. Iruka's plans involve lunch and a whole lot more. No lemon, no mature content, just sweet fluffy stuff.


So I saw some fanart for Kakashi/Iruka awhile back and this has been in my head ever since. I don't know if I could ever write something like this again, recently unless it's been Kakashi/Sakura I've had to have seen something iconic that needed that fanfic'd touch to it. And this piece of fanart more than deserves a bit of fanfic to set off its eyes.

* * *

><p>Iruka was feeling good—he'd pulled a Kakashi on his coworkers, splitting the work equally between them and powerworked through his own bit. He'd changed in the bathroom of the missions room, shucking out of his uniform and pulling his favorite worn, green workout shirt over his body as well as an ancient pair of uniform pants. These pants were from when he'd been in his early teens and they fit him like a glove—definitely not the looseness required by uniform standards, and they'd been patched in so many places they barely resembled their former glory. All in all, Iruka was feeling good.<p>

He had a plan for today, one which had been going swimmingly so far. He'd switched with one of the openers for the missions desk, and had worked from five in the morning until two in the afternoon. By two thirty he had picked up two bento from a couple of his old students—Chouji and his girlfriend Ino made the best bento in town and anyone who was anyone knew it. At three on the dot he touched down on the roof of Kakashi's building, and a minute later he was in Kakashi's apartment. Setting the bento on the counter he crept over to the couch where he felt Kakashi's chakra emanating from.

Kakashi's chakra patterns, despite having a blistering affinity for lightning, were as gentle as a civilian's most times—a clever ruse, but a nice one at least. Iruka grinned at the sight of his lover—unconscious with his mask down, letting Pakkun drool all over his thigh—before vaulting over the back of the couch and stretching out next to Kakashi—Pakkun knew the plan and excused himself nearly immediately. Startled awake but deeply tired, Kakashi groaned at the intrusion (or maybe the drool on his leg, but Iruka felt that Kakashi was probably used to that by now).

"Iruka…" he whined, "I was sleeping…I haven't slept in three days, lemme sleep," he trailed off as he tried to get Iruka to budge away from him. It was adorably ineffectual. Iruka snaked an arm under Kakashi's neck in a make-shift embrace while he rested his head on his other hand.

"Kakashi, love, I have a plan—"

"I already _have_ a plan. It's a good plan. The plan, the _good_ plan, is sleeping until Tsunade sends Shikaku to bully me for a mission report. That is my plan."

"Oh but this is a far better plan, Kakashi," Iruka said wrapping his arms around the reluctant Copy Nin whose eyes were dangerously close to slipping closed once again.

"Oh and what is your plan, Iruka? It had better be sleeping," Kakashi mumbled—managing to parody Iruka's tone disturbingly well while he did it—as he curled into Iruka's warm body. Iruka felt a momentary sliver of guilt work between his ribs at just how tired his lover sounded—but Kakashi would _really_ enjoy the afternoon if only he'd stop whining.

"You," he said slowly, "and me, are going up to the roof to have lunch. A lunch that was made especially for us…by an _Akimichi_, Kakashi," it was a well-known fact among Kakashi's friends that bribing him with foodstuffs made by the Akimichi clan was the fastest and easiest way of getting him to do things, "and I'm going to ask you to marry me and you're going to say yes . Then we will come back down here, and we are going to make sweet, sweet love…somewhere in here…because you've been gone for _nine_ **_fucking_** days and we'll be _engaged_. After that, we are going to cuddle like puppies wherever we end up, and _then_, Kakashi, _then_ you can go to sleep. Okay?"

"…K, Iruka, whatever you…" Kakashi was nearly dozing as he spoke but then he started to put together just what Iruka had said to him. His eyes were both open then, squinted nearly shut as he peered suspiciously up at Iruka who was trying not to laugh at him—or combust from nerves. Kakashi was obviously working out the negotiation in his head, and so Iruka let him be.

"If…If I say yes, can I go to sleep for at least a little bit?" Iruka laughed and kissed Kakashi full on the mouth. Kakashi was slow to respond, he was obviously not going to last through either lunch or other activities. When he broke the kiss, Kakashi shifted a little to put his arms around Iruka as well.

"Do I get a ring or don't I? Really, Iruka, you didn't do this at all properly…" a little of his teasing voice managed to be heard through his exhaustion.

"Well, you see, you were supposed to find it under your rice bowl but you decided to skip lunch so it's still under one of them—just waiting for you to find it." Iruka smiled a little as Kakashi's hand came to trace along his jawline, a bemused, happy smile on the silver haired shinobi's face.

"I'll go find it once we get back to the main plan. We are going to go the fuck to sleep—and yes, I'll marry you, Iruka, of course. I'd be fool not to."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
